Norfolk County Fire and Rescue Services (Ontario)
History Norfolk County was created in 2001 through amalgamation. The following fire departments were merged: *Delhi Township Fire Department *Norfolk Township Fire Department *Simcoe Fire Department *The western half of the City of Nanticoke Fire Department Fire Stations Apparatus Roster * All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. * Shop numbers in brackets. Fire Station 1 - 95 Culver Street, Simcoe Built 1973 :Pumper 1 (F099) - 2016 Spartan / Arnprior :Aerial 1 (F049) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1750/300/95' tower) (SO#127438) (SN#SE 3174) :Rescue 1 (F084) - 2010 Freightliner M2 106 / Metalfab :Tanker 1 - 2018 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (285/2000) (SN#M854) :Parade - 1952 Lafrance 700 pumper (840/500) Fire Station 2 - 111 Nelson Street East, Port Dover Built 1991 :Pumper 2 (F093) - 2014 Spartan Metro Star / Arnprior (1250/800) :Pumper 2A (F058) - 2006 Freightliner M2 112 / Superior (1050/800) (SN#SE 3585) :Tanker 2 (F079) - 2010 Freightliner M2 / Seagrave (420/2000) :Rescue 2 (F043) - 1999 GMC C8500 / PK Welding /Advance Fire Station 3 - 294 Main Street South, Waterford Built 1990 :Pumper 3 (F085) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star / Metalfab (1250/800/25F) :Tanker 3 (F054) - 2005 Freightliner M2 112 / Superior (1050/2000/20F) (SN#SE 3363) :Rescue 3 (F094) - 2015 Spartan Metro Star / Arnprior walk-around :Ranger 3 -''' 2012 Polaris Six Wheel ATV - (-/50/5F) :'Boat 3 - '''14 Foot Zodiac w/ 20 hp four stroke outboard Fire Station 4 - 186 Teeter Street, Teeterville :'Pumper 4 (F086) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star / Metalfab (1250/800/25F) :Tanker 4 (F052) - 2005 Freightliner M2 112 / Superior (420/2000) (SN#SE 3365) :Rescue 4 (F083) - 2008 Freightliner M2 / Seagrave Fire Station 5 - 104 Argyle Street, Delhi :Engine 5 (F071) - 2008 E-One Cyclone II (1250/800/?F) (SO#134531) :Pumper 5 (F057) - 2006 Freightliner M2 112 / Superior (1050/800) (SN#SE 3586) :Tanker 5 (F089) - 2012 Freightliner / Arnprior (420/2000) :Rehab (F033) - 1991 Ford / Crestline Fire Station 6 - 272 Main Street, Courtland :Pumper 6 (F050) - 2004 Freightiner M2 / Superior (1050/800) (SN#SE 3236) :Tanker 6 - 2017 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (300/2000) (SN#M853) :Rescue 6 (F082) - 2010 Freightliner M2 106 / Seagrave walk-in heavy rescue Fire Station 7 - 18 Queen Street, Langton :Pumper 7 - 2018 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1250/800/25F) (SN#M855) :Tanker 7 (F066) - 2007 Freightliner M2 112 / E-One (420/2000) (SO#131991) :Rescue 7 (F078) - 2010 E-One Typhoon (SO#135530) Fire Station 8 - 722 Regional Road 28, Fairground :Pumper 8 (F080) - 2010 Freightliner M2 / Seagrave (1050/800) :Tanker 8 (F065) - 2006 Freightliner M2 112 / E-One (420/2000) (SO#131992) :Rescue 8 (F070) - 2008 Freightliner M2 / E-One (SO#133537) Fire Station 9 - 35 Erie Avenue, Port Rowan :Pumper 9 (F051) - 2006 Freightiner M2 / Superior (1050/800) (SN#SE 3235) :Tanker 9 - 2015 Spartan Metro Star / Arnprior :Rescue 9 (F090) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Arnprior :Water Rescue 9 (F069) - 2000 Ford E / Wilcox Fire Station 10 - 180 Forestry Farm Road, St. Williams Built 1978 :Engine 10 (F072) - 2008 E-One Cyclone II (1250/800/?F) (SO#134532) :Tanker 10 (F064) - 2007 Freightliner M2 112 / E-One (420/2000) (SO#131993) Fire Station 11 - 1375 Vittoria Road, Vittoria Built 2009 :Pumper 11 (F104) - 2019 Spartan Metro Star / Metalfab (1250/800/?F) :Tanker 11 (F063) - 2007 Freightliner M2 112 / E-One (420/2000) (SO#131994) :Rescue 11 (F053) - 2005 Freightliner M2 / Superior (SN#SE 3364) :Spare Pumper 1 (F038) - 1995 Freightliner FL 80 / Fort Garry (840/1000) (SN#M5459) :Parade - 1935 Bickle pumper (625/?) (Ex-Kitchener Fire Department) On Loan :(F032) - 1994 Freightliner FL 80 / C-Max pumper/tanker (840/2250) (Loaned to Haldimand County Fire Department) Assignment Unknown :(F081) - 2010 Freightliner M2 / Seagrave pumper (1250/800) :(F041) - 1998 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/900) (SN#SE 1872) :(F023) - 1998 Freightliner FL 80 / C-Max tanker (-/2500) :(F025) - 1996 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1704) :(F019) - 1996 Freightliner FL 80 / C-Max tanker (-/2500) :(F005) - 1995 Volvo FE42 / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1483) (formerly Pumper 1-1) (Ex-Simcoe Fire Department) :Parade - 1984 Ford C / Thibault pumper (840/800) (SN#T84-136) :Parade - 1964 Ford F-700 / Thibault pumper (500/600) :Parade - 1962 GMC 980 / Marsh pumper (625/500) (SN#C1071) :Parade - 1952 Ford / LaFrance pumper (500/500) :Parade - 1939 International / LaFrance hose tender (ex-Toronto Fire Services) :Parade - 1936 Bickle pumper (625/?) Retired Apparatus :(F013) - 1994 Ford F-700 / Dependable heavy rescue :(F046) - 1991 Ford CF-8000 / Dependable pumper (840/1000) (SN#P251-1000-91) :1991 International 4900 / E-One pumper (840/1000) (SO#8470) :1989 Ford / Excel rescue :(F011) - 1988 Ford CF-8000 / Hub pumper (840/800/30F) (SN#1520) :1988 Chevrolet / MTR Bodies light rescue :1987 Ford C / Superior pumper (840/500) (SN#SE 822) (Ex-Simcoe Fire Department) :1987 Chevrolet cube van rescue :1986 GMC cube van rescue :1986 Ford / Multi-Vans light rescue :1984 Ford F-800 / Thibault pumper (625/800) (SN#T84-103) :1984 International S / King tanker (-/1500) (SN#840073) :1984 Ford L / King tanker (-/1400) (SN#840038) :1982 Ford cube van rescue :1981 Ford C / King pumper (840/500) :1980 Chevrolet tanker (-/2300) :1979 GMC 7000 / King tanker (625/1500) (SN#79070) :1979 Chevrolet cube van rescue :1979 Ford C / Thibault pumper (840/600) :(F007) - 1978 Ford C-900 / 1996 Superior walk-in heavy rescue (SN#SE 1705) (Chassis from Thibault pumper) :1978 Chevrolet rescue :1977 GMC 6500 / Thibault pumper (625/500) :1975 Ford C / King pumper (840/180/75' TeleSqurt) :1976 Chevrolet C65 tanker (-/2000) :1976 Ford step van rescue (Ex-Tillsonburg Fire Department) :1975 International CargoStar / King pumper (840/625) :1975 GMC / King pumper (625/600) (SN#74060) :1974 Chevrolet / King tanker (250/1500) :1974 GMC 6500 / King pumper (625/500) (SN#73041) :1973 Ford L-800 / King tanker (350/1500) :1972 GMC 427 / Nordic tanker (420/1800) :1971 GMC 6500 / Thibault pumper (625/800) External Links *Norfolk County Fire and Rescue Services Station Map Category:Norfolk County, Ontario Category:Departments operating Arnprior apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Metalfab apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Hub apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Departments operating PK Welding apparatus